halfbrickstudios2010fandomcom-20200215-history
Sam
'''Sam '''was a member of the security force at the Devil's Edge Research Facility during the stormtrooper assault, and later fought as a member of Tierney's Army when their Lapis Plains base came under attack. Biography Devil's Edge Research Facility Sam was part of the security at the Devil's Edge Research Facility around the time of the Sarnon massacres. When the survivors of that massacre arrived at the facility, Sam, mistaking them for hostiles, shot at them, though he allowed them access when he realised his mistake. When stormtroopers attacked the facility, Sam ran to block the side doorway. In the end, he managed to do so just in time, being forced to kill one encroaching stormtrooper in order to do so. He then contacted Professor K to tell him where the stormtroopers were headed next. Sam had difficulty shutting the main doors, resulting in many of the assembled vigilantes holding their weapons at the ready. However, Sam was able to get them shut in time. Soon afterwards, and before the stormtroopers could penetrate the defences, Sam left to collect more weapons. He was followed by Private Tomkinson, but the latter lost sight of him in a dead-end corridor. Tierney's Army Shortly after the battle, Sam awoke just outside the compound, near the upturned vehicle of Captain Alsager. Dismissing the place as lost, he made his way to the campus where Tierney's Army had made their base, and signed up. Fear Trooper Assault When Fear Troopers initiated an assault on the base, Sam was among the soldiers charged with defending the base. While waiting for the attackers to emerge into sight, Sam became reacquainted with the other survivors of the battle, Spitzer, Joe and Captain Cucumber. Soon afterwards, with dispensation from General Tierney , Sam went, along with another soldier, back inside the base walls to post a letter to his girl. The battle was over before Sam had a chance to contribute to it, with Cucumber among the dead. Securing the Perimeter Having successfully held off the Fear Trooper advance, the remaining soldiers, Sam included, were ordered to push up to the perimeter walls in order to keep them secure. Tierney further divided the groups up into twos and threes, Sam being partnered with Private Smith. The duo found cover in a forest, where they could do nothing but wait out the early stages of the battle, listening to bullets from other locations in order to keep themselves entertained. When the stormtrooper forces finally reached them, they were able to fend off their attacks. As they became steadily enclaved, Captain Keinan arrived, ostensibly to help them. Sam didn't fall for this, and shot Keinan dead. Immediately, he was engulfed, along with Smith and the surviving stormtroopers, in a massive explosion. Whether or not he survived is, as yet, unknown. Behind the Scenes *Sam was portrayed by Ross Arrowsmith in Death Experiment. Arrowsmith will reprise his role for Devil's Edge. *In the first part of Death Experiment, shortly after allowing the survivors of the Sarnon massacre into the base, Sam says the line "I don't think they're Fear Troopers" to Professor K. This makes Sam the first character to reference the Fear Troopers, from a real-world perspective. They wouldn't be mentioned again for more than a year, when the novelisation of Devil's Edge was released. Appearances *Death Experiment (first appearance) *Devil's Edge *Devil's Edge (novelisation) Category:Characters Category:Members of the Army